1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hole technology and, more specifically, to forming line of sight openings having rectangular, square or other shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional concept of forming openings in material usually results in an opening having an outline with at least a portion of the boundary curved. The curvature occurs from the use of mechanical tools such as drills, milling machines or the like which use a rotary cutting action to form an opening in an article. Unless special cutting techniques are used, the opening is generally left with a radiused corner.
The characteristic of rounded corners also occurs in etching articles unless complicated compensation techniques are used to etch away any radiused corners. Even so, the results are not always satisfactory. The present invention provides a method for forming a line of sight opening with square, rectangular or other unusual shapes through the use of conventional cutting tools or etchants.